RuneScape: The Revenge of the Mages
by Nashirak
Summary: There were two mages who swore that they would avenge their mother who had died because of two killers. Little did they know...they had a younger sister. Later on ......they would see she was holdnapped. *Note*this story may have lemons
1. The Murder

RuneScape FanFiction

legend: " " speech of the character(s)  
'' thought of the character(s)

**The Revenge of the Mages...**

Chapter 1

"Royal Pain05!Come downstairs!Its time to eat!" shouted a woman.  
"Yes, Mom!" came the voice of a boy, who was supposedly Royal Pain05.

THUG!...THUG!...THUG!

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"I think he's still sleeping.." the boy replied.

"Well why didn't you wake him up?" she asked again.

"uh...I really don't know.." he replied, nervously.

"I'll go wake him up" he added, seeing the angry look on his mother's face.

"Good idea..." replied his mom.

Thug!Thug!Thug!

"Hey bro! Wake up! P u n k 456! Wake up!" shouted Royal pain05.

" yawn I'm wakin' up already!" replied P u n k 456.

"Mom, said to go downstairs! It's time to eat!" Royal pain05 said.

"I'm comin' already!" he groaned.

Five minutes later...

P u n k 456 was stomping down the stairs...THUD! THUD! THUD!.

"Mornin' mom!" shouted P u n k 456.

"Mornin'!" she greeted.

"Come on, sit down, bro..." said Royal pain05

"Yeah, Yeah!" replied P u n k 456.

After eating, they prepared for school. When they were done, they kissed their mom goodbye and they headed for school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 hours later...

They hurried home to see their mom again. When they arrived, they didn't see what they had expected to see...Their home was a bloody mess.

They went to the living room and saw their mother lying there on the floor, bleeding. She had been stabbed in the heart.

They asked their neighbors if they had seen what had happened...but sadly, none of them did.

Except for their friend who lived just behind their house, he goes by name of Revengerz007.

He said that there were two robbers that were wearing armour. One was wearing a full rune and had a dragon scimitar, whilst the other one had a full rune and a dragon dagger.

The brothers swore that they would avenge their beloved mother and they asked Revengerz007 if he could help them.

He accepted and brought his Air Staff and rune kite shield(g).

They went to the magic tutor and dragon kite shield.

After their intense training...they went on a journey to find the killers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day though...While they were eating they overheard 2 people talking.

"Hey, Blu Mage345...what do you wanna do with this jewelry we stole from the lady we killed in Falador?" the first guy asked.

'Falador?! Lady?! Killed?!' the two brothers thought.

Revengerz007's eyebrows furrowed.

"I dunno Rs95rock...Sell 'em I guess..." replied the Blu Mage345.

The boys stood up and approached Rs95rock and Blu Mage345.

"Did you just say Falador?!" hissed Royal Pain05.


	2. The New Girl and a Demon

RuneScape : Revenge of the Mages

"Did you just say Falador?" hissed Royal Pain05.

"Yeah! Whats your problem with it kid?"wondered blu mage345 suspisciously.

"Uh-oh! This isn't goin' to be good!" said Reverngerz007.]

"Watcha talkin 'bout kid?" wandered Rs95Rock.

"He means that its gonna get messy..." said P U N K 456

"huh?" said the bad guys scared.

"hehehehe...this is goin' to be fun..!" laughed Royal Pain05

"I guess I should start! Earth!WAVE!"shouted P U N K 456

Suddenly a green wave came out from his hands.

(This is a small illustration of what was happening..)

P456 BM345

O-))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) O

"Air Blast!" shouted Blu Mage345 quickly

P456 BM345

O-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-O

"...fire...WAVE!" said Royal pain05 softly at the start.

"What the?" said Rs95Rock shocked.

RP05 R95R

O-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) O

"WATER BLAST!" said Rs95Rock all of a sudden..

RP05 R95R

O-)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))-O

"We can't keep this up!"shouted Rs95Rock.

"We have to run!" replied Blu Mage345.

"On the count of three!One-Two-Three-Run!"

"Oh no you dont!" shouted Revengerz007 as he ran infront of them and blocked them.

"You wont escape!" continued Revenger007

"Tch!"

Suddenly one of them threw a black ball to the ground and black smoke surrounded them and then when it disappeared...they were gone!

"Where'd they go!" shouted P U N K 456 wondering..

"Oh well! They're gone for now...but we'll find 'em!" said Royal Pain05 calmly

1 weak later...

The boys were still searching for the people who had killed their mother..

They were able to find a warehouse...

Suddenly, they heard a scream of a girl from inside.

"Who's that?" said P U N K 456

"It seems that she's in trouble..!We have to help!"

"No!"shouted Royal Pain05.

"But why?" asked P U N K 456

"Your brother is right P U N K 456!" said Revengerz007

"huh?"

"It could be a trap..." warned Revengerz007

"but...I'm not sure about you guys..but im goin' in!"

Again they heard a scream..

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"Please don't!No!_ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_ !"

"_HHEELLPP!_SOMEBODY!_!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

Suddenly when they went inside the warehouse _after five munites...they saw a girl who was _

badly hurt by the two bad guys beside them...

"Hey!You guys are the ones who killed our mother!"shouteed P U N K 456

"Tch!You guys again?" said Blu Mage345.

"First you killed our mother and now you are ra*ing this girl?"shouted Royal Pain05.

"H-He-Help..m-m-me..." said the girl softly as she fell to the ground.

"Anyways..we are prepared..we have a secret wepon!HEHEHE!"shouted Rs95Rock.

"What?Secret Wepon?"shouted the brothers.

"Arise!Delrith!"Chanted the two bad guys.

"What?Delrith?"shouted Revengerz007

"Huh?What do you know about Delrith Revengerz007?"asked P U N K 456

"Delrith is a Demon God! He destroys ANYTHING in his way! He was killed by a Demon Slayer called defeated him with Silverlight.!" said Revengerz007.

"What's Silverlight?" asked P U N K 456

"Silverlight is Holy Sword crafted by one of the greatest weapon smiths of all time.."said Royal Pan05 all of a sudden.

"It was passed down from generation to generation...Wally...therefore...entrusted the sword to the King in Varrok..."he continued.

"So you mean..."said P U N K 456

"Yup" agreed Revengerz007.

"...The only way to defeat Delrith is with Silverlight?"

"Here! Catch!" ordered Revengerz007

"What? Impossble! How could you have it?" wondered Royal Pain05

"I'll explain later! Now you gotta kill Delrith!"said Revenger007

"Go! Delrith!" ordered Rs95Rock

"YYYEEEAARRGGHHH!" shouted Delrith.

"HIYAAAAAAAAA" shouted Royal Pain05 as he slashed Delrith.

"RAAAAAAAAA!" roared Delrith as he fell to the floor.

"YYAAAHHHOOO! We defeated Delrith!" shouted P U N K 456 as he did a jump for joy.

-I know this is pretty quick but...It's actually just that simple to defeat Delrith, you just have to slash him and slash him 'till he dies.-

As Delrith collapsed to the floor, he started to fade away!

"Imposible! How could you-?" shouted Blu Mage345

"Tch! We got to go! But you didn't see the last of us!" said Rs95Rock

Again...Rs95Rock threw a black ball to the ground and a thick black smoke surrounded them

and when it started to dissapear, once again, they have fled...

"Thank you!" thanked the girl

"No prob! By the way! What's your name?" said P U N K 456

"uh...um...m-my n-name i-is M-Misty 546" said the girl as she introduced herself.

"Misty 546 huh? Well thats a beautiful name!" complimented P U N K 456

"Really?"asked the girl

"YEAH!" agreed of the three boys.

"What did they do to you anyways?"asked P U N K 456

"Well first of all...they caught me...then they brought me here in this very place...they tore off a part of my shirt...then they were trying to kiss me but i kicked them...then they pushed me to the wall then I cried for help then you guys came..." explained Misty 546.

"Ok! First of all! We've got to buy you some new clothes!" said P U N K 456 as he pulled her arm.

"Stop!" hesitated Misty 546

"Wh-?Why?" asked P U N K 456

"I can't go out like this!" said Misty 546 angrily

"You're right..." said P U N K 456

"Okay enough you guys!" said Revengerz007

"Me and and Royal Pain05 will buy Misty 546's clothes! In the meantime...you to stay here and talk!okay?"

"okay...sure.."said P U N K 456 and Misty 546

"C'mon Royal Pain05!" said Revengerz007 calling Royal Pain05

"Comin'!" said Royal Pain05

5 munites later...

P U N K 456 and Mist 546 were talking to each other...

"Um...do you...? Do you have a b-b-boyfriend?" asked P U N K 456 as his heart pumped fast..

"What!N-N-No!Of course not! Why would you think that?*Blush*" said Misty 546

"Just askin'*Blush*" said P U N K 456

After around 30 munites...Royal Pain05 and Revenger arived.

"Here wear this!" said Revengerz007 as he threw the clothes they bought.

Misty 546 wore the clothes they bought for her. She was wearing a school girl uniform, white long sleeved polo, red neck tie, purple coat, micromini skirt, long white socks and black shoes.

"What's this? Why did you give me a micromini skirt?" wondered Misty 546.

"It's 'cuz we thought you would look cute with it when your with P U N K 456 hehehhehe" laughed Royal Pain05 evily.

Suddenly the ground started to shake!The ceiling started to fall!

And once again the two bad guys came out but only they have brought another secret weapon!It was a DRAGON!When it released fire from it mouth aim at our heroes...

four of them collapsed to the floor!

What will our heroes do now?Is it the end of our heroes?

-See for yourself in the next Chapter!


End file.
